He is My Father?
by robsten4ever
Summary: Kaylin Tiffany Cullen is a 14 year old girl who doesn't want to go to high school ever since her mother, Isabella Swan's, tradgic death. Her grandparents, Renee and Charlie, force her to go to high school, and she goes. But what happens when she meets someone she was not expecting to see? Rated for language.
1. Stupid High School

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything!:)**

* * *

"Yo, Barbie, move it!" I yelled at a drop dead gorgeous blondie. I was roller skating. If she wanted, I could happily run over her with my skates.

Suddenly, I felt a cold hand tap my shoulder. "Bella?" What the hell? I cleared my throat and turned around. I was going to give this guy a piece of shit. I froze. Man, this guy was... Wow. Well, I couldn't lose any time. "Hi, I'm Kaylin. Kaylin Tiffany Cullen." Dammit, I just gave him my full name. I remember mom saying to never trust strangers. The guy just stood there, his mouth slightly agape. Then he turned around and walked away stiffly. Jeez, people can be so rude sometimes."I stuck my tongue out at him even though I knew he couldn't see cause his back was turned on me.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Oh shit, oh shit. I didn't want to be late for my first day. I walked to my first period class.

"Oh, Miss Cullen! Your seat is right over there." I looked to where the teacher was pointing and my eyes opened wide in shock. Not because of the seat, but because of the guy sitting next to it. The guy who called me Bella. "Anything wrong?" teacher asked. "Uh, n-no," I stuttered and walked to the seat. The guy who had talked to me before school started smiled at me. What the heck was wrong with this guy? "I'm Edward," he said. "Good to know," I muttered. I know it was rude, but hey, that guy was rude to me too, earlier.

"New kid?" "Yes," I answered. Well, duh, I'm a freshman! "Cool," he said. The teacher suddenly interrupted our "conversation" and said, "Kaylin, what's the answer to this problem?" He was pointing at the board. I answered the question. "Excellent!" the teacher said. Everyone stared at me in shock. "How did you do that?" a girl next to me asked. "It was an easy question," I said simply. "An easy question?"

The bell suddenly rang, and I stood up.

Edward walked out the door and completely ignored me like way earlier, this morning. "Weird, bimbo," I murmured, and then walked over to a lunch table with some friends I met in some of my classes. I found Edward staring at me. He sat at a lunch table with a group of people that looked like him.

I realized they all looked the same. They were all very pale and beautiful. Edward was a handsome guy with gorgeous bronze hair and his eyes were like a pool of melting gold. A short girl sat next to him and the same topaz eyes with a cute skirt on and had short black hair. She looked like a pixie.

Then there was the same blondie who was drop dead gorgeous and looked like a supermodel. Next to her was a big muscular guy who looked like he could kill anyone with just one touch.

Next to him sat a tall creepy but handsome looking guy.

They were all staring at me intently.

I nugdged my friend. "Hey, do you know them? Who are they?" I asked. "The Cullens," she answered. I froze. "The what?!" I shouted. Everyone stared at me. "Uh, I gotta go," I said, and quickly grabbed my lunch tray to put it in the trash. "Oh my god, dammit! Shit, shit, shit! He was the asshole mom was talking about?" I cried, running out of the cafeteria, tears trickling down my face. Stupid high school. No. Stupid Cullens.


	2. Similarities

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything!:)**

I ran to the back of the school, wiping my tears helplessly. They would _not_ stop falling!

I curled up into a ball and sat on the cold, dry, and prickly grass. In Forks, the weather was never sunny, and if it was, it would be a miracle. I heard light footsteps coming toward me. Uh, correction, several footsteps at a time.

But I ignored it, and continued crying. Suddenly, a soft voice brought me out of my tearful daze. "Hey, are you okay?" Was I okay? _Okay?_ Just a second ago, I saw half my family who led my mother to her death, and would I be _okay?_

This person, whoever it is, just didn't get it. They weren't in my position. I was, and I was expected to fix the problem that I didn't even start. Yeah, how fair.

"I stood up and shouted, "_Okay?!_ So you ask me if I was okay when I just saw half my family in the cafeteria across from me who led my mother to her death, and you expect me to say yes?!"

I stopped abruptly when I realized I was talking to the Cullens. Damn.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Family?" the pixie girl with short black hair asked, confused.

Well, now that they sorta knew, it shouldn't be bad to tell them my whole story, should it? So I decided to tell. But later.

"I w-will explain—later," I stuttered and walked off. Pathetic, I mentally scolded myself. I felt five stares on my back as I walked, and became uncomfortable. Was it because my family was practically the infamous Cullens, the most beautiful people in Forks, or probably history, or because of the fact that they technically killed my mother? Or that they were unbelievably my _family? _Yes, it was hard to believe.

I kept walking but heard the bell. School's over, Yippee.

I heard the Cullens walk over to me. I started fast walking. "Why is walking away from us?" I heard a Cullen ask. They started walking faster, and I began jogging. "Look she's trying to run away. Why?" I bet it was that pixie girl. The voice was squeaky. When they walked faster, I started running. In human speed, of course. "Dude, she's seriously running now. Why? We just wanna know about her." And then I stopped right away, and turned around to face the gorgeous blondie.

Everyone stopped and stared at us. "What?" I asked, irritated. "Are you gonna stalk a 14 year old girl so she could spill the beans about her life?" I asked.

The blondie opened her mouth to talk, but she couldn't. Instead, she reached up her hand, and punched me in the face. "You bitch! We're not fucking stalkers!" she cried. Everyone gasped, and the pixie girl covered her mouth with her hands. Because the blondie was a vampire, her strength sent me flying through the air.

"Rosalie!" the handsome blonde guy cried.

Ah, so the blondie's Rosalie.

"You didn't fly in the air, you didn't, okay?" The muscular guy said.

"Uh, yeah, I practically did. You're blind," I muttered.

"Ugh, you bastard! Get away from my family!" Rosalie screeched. "But this _is _my family," I said. Everyone's eyes widened. I thought they already knew? "Why don't you come over to our house, and tell us what this "family" thing is about. You'll also get to meet our parents. Forget everything that has happened," the pixie girl whispered.

"Everything that has happened? Forget it? Dude, I just literally _flew," _I whispered back.

She just rolled her eyes and walked over to a fancy silver Volvo. I raised my brow.

"Rich people are supposed to have rich cars," the pixie stated in a matter-of-factly way. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ugh, Alice!" the muscular guy said. Mm, Alice. Gotta remember that. Suddenly, huge pain hit me on my cheekbone. I raised my hand and rubbed my delicate cheekbone and moaned slightly. "It hurts," I groaned. Everyone but the muscular guy turned to Rosalie and glared at her. The muscualr guy only stared at her with-_lust? _So they were mates, I figured.

I continued rubbing my cheekbone and that's when Alice gasped. She was staring at my cheekbones, then the gorgeous bronze haired guy's cheekbones, back and forth.

"Weird," she murmured.

"What is it?" the bronze haired, gorgeous guy and I asked at the same time. I blushed. "Well, you guys have similar cheekbones," Alice said. Uh oh. That's when everything clicked. I remembered my mom telling me that my dad was a Cullen. Now, I saw the similarities. The bronze haired, gorgeous guy had bronze hair. So did I. He had high cheekbones. So did I. His skin was ghostly pale. So was mine. Well actually, that was probably my vampire side, and my mother. But hen that scared me.

The bronze haired gorgeous guy was my father.


	3. Spilling the Beans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does!:)**

Oh my god, that weird bimbo, gorgeous, bronze haired guy was my father! Blech!

I was confused that Alice hadn't figured it out yet. She was very observant and she was a vampire! Although, I was so glad Alice hadn't figured it out. It would be better if I spoke it in my own words.

By this time, the Volvo had stopped moving. We were at the Cullens' mansion.

God, it was huge!

The blonde haired, handsome guy chuckled at my expression.

Before I could say anything, Alice grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me into the mansion. She pulled me into the living room, and sat down on a white loveseat. She made me sit down too. "Carlisle, Esme!" Alice called. Two beautiful people walked toward us, one, a woman who seemed to be in her twenties with caramel colored hair, and golden eyes, who I assumed to be Esme, and the other, a tall, blonde vampire who was very handsome also with golden eyes, who was probably Carlisle.

Esme stared at me, and so did Carlisle.

"Oh, a visitor! Who is this young lady?" Esme asked.

Alice responded for me. "She is my friend, Kaylin Tiffany… Umm, will it be weird if I say that her last name is Cullen?" she asked.

Esme and Carlisle looked shocked, and their eyes were wide open.

I blushed a bit, and their expressions softened.

"Why don't you tell us about you?" Carlisle asked, and I nodded. "But I want to know all about you guys," I said with a mischievous glint in my eyes. The Cullens warily looked around, and probably asking each other mentally if they should tell me their "secret".

"Well, we're all adopted, and uh, that's about it," the muscular guy said.

They all told me their names. The blonde handsome guy, whose description matches Carlisle, was Jasper, the muscular guy was Emmett, and my father was Edward. Ah, now I remember.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked, smirking. The Cullens shook their heads. "No, this is all." "I know what you people are," I said. They froze, and I smirked even more.

"You're vampires," I whispered. They warily eyed each other, but I broke the tension.

"Don't worry, I'm half vampire," I said. Their eyes widened, and I thought their eyes would fall out of their sockets!

"But how?" Edward asked.

"Easy, a female human and a vampire male make love, and… Well you should know the rest," I said. They still looked shocked, so I said, "Do you know Isabella Marie Swan?"

Everyone's expressions softened, but their eyes were filled with guilt and pain. Each one nodded sorrowfully.

"She's my mother," I said.

Everyone gasped and Edward launched at me. "Tell me where she is."

I shrugged and replied, "She's dead."


End file.
